Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications employing wireless technologies, there is a growing need of a system and a method for over the air analyzing in a most efficient and accurate manner in order to allow for a highly performant and low-cost test equipment for testing the correct functionality of said applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,692 relates to over the air analyzing in the context of testing antennas. Disadvantageously, a spectrum analyzer is connected to an antenna via a receiver and a demodulator without using any reference load, which makes the respective measurements and tests because of a generally existing noise floor caused by each component, which is not reduced due to the lacking reference load.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for over the air analyzing in a more efficient and accurate manner, such as with the aid of a load switch and a reference load connectable thereto.